


Nachbarschaftshilfe

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Shaving
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne benötigt wieder mal Hilfe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachbarschaftshilfe

**Author's Note:**

> Schlittert HAARscharf am E-Rating vorbei ...
> 
> Ähm ja, ich habe die Geschichte vor wenigen Tagen schonmal gepostet, aber dann fand ich sie im Nachhinein irgendwie so dämlich, dass ich sie wieder gelöscht habe ... Aber na jaa, ein paar Leute mochten sie, und was soll's, hier ist sie wieder. ;)

Thiel hatte es sich mit einem Bier auf seiner Couch gemütlich gemacht. In einer halben Stunde würde das Fußballspiel anfangen, das er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte.  
Och nö, wer störte denn jetzt? Es hatte an der Tür geklingelt. Genervt schlurfte er in den Flur und öffnete.  
„Guten Abend, Herr Nachbar.“  
„Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“  
Boerne lächelte zaghaft. „Nun ja, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir vielleicht wieder mal beim Rasieren ... zur Hand gehen könnten?“  
_Oh._ Boerne bat ihn öfter mal um Hilfe beim Rasieren, das letzte Mal vor fast zwei Wochen. Und er half ihm ausgesprochen gerne.  
„Na ja, in dreißig Minuten fängt ein wichtiges Fußballspiel an.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Aber ... bis dahin müssten wir ja fertig sein.“  
„Auf Ihre Hilfe ist doch immer Verlass, Thiel.“ Sie lächelten sich an, dann folgte Thiel Boerne in seine Wohnung.

Sie gingen direkt ins Bad, wo alle nötigen Utensilien schon bereit lagen.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal wieder, Boerne.“  
Es konnte losgehen. Thiel verteilte den Schaum und setzte dann vorsichtig mit dem Rasierer an. Ein einziges Mal war es passiert, dass er Boerne beim Rasieren ein klein wenig verletzt hatte. Na ja, danach hatte er ihn ja schnell verarztet und so.

Nach fünf Minuten war Thiel fertig und strich über die weiche, nun glatte Haut. Dann glitt er ein wenig tiefer und fuhr über die verbliebenen feinen, kurzen Härchen. Und Boerne ... reagierte auf die Berührungen, und keuchte leise. Thiel glitt mit der Hand noch ein wenig tiefer. Nun wurde Boernes Keuchen schon etwas lauter. Thiel grinste zufrieden und schloss seine Finger um ihn.

Zehn Minuten später zog sich Thiel die Hose hoch. Boerne hatte sich für seine Hilfe wieder einmal äußerst gerne ... revanchiert. Das tat er jedes Mal.  
Aber diesmal war etwas anders gewesen. Boerne hatte ihn zwischendurch geküsst. Komischerweise war er nicht einmal richtig überrascht gewesen, als Boerne sich plötzlich vorgebeugt und die Lippen sanft auf seine gedrückt hatte. Wie von allein hatte sich sein Mund für Boerne geöffnet und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährt. Und komischerweise hatte sich der Kuss ziemlich gut angefühlt, und sein Herz hatte währenddessen auch ziemlich schnell geschlagen.

Und nun standen sie sich gegenüber und wussten offensichtlich beide nicht so genau, was sie sagen sollten.

„Boerne?“  
„Ja, Thiel?“  
„Ähm ... Das Fußballspiel fängt gleich an.“  
„Ich verstehe, Sie wollen jetzt gehen.“  
„Eventuell könnte ich mir vorstellen noch zu bleiben.“ Oh Gott, er konnte es selbst nicht fassen. Er wollte das Fußballspiel tatsächlich sausen lassen und stattdessen lieber bei Boerne ... bleiben. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Und unter welcher?“ Boernes Stimme klang äußerst ... hoffnungsvoll, und Thiels Herz schlug nun wieder ganz schön schnell.  
Er lächelte Boerne an. „Küss mich jetzt nochmal.“


End file.
